she did what
by Mywickedways
Summary: the main charter is a girl named jean who has an attitude loves to sing and play the guitar and she's great at it oh and she's from 2007 this is her story of how she meets eragon and murtagh she might just fall in love
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm faxnesslover this is my story okay the main charter is a girl named jean who has an attitude and never gives she loves to sing and she's great at it oh and she's from 2007 this is her story how she meets murtagh and eragon and she might just fall in love oh and this is set after eragon but before eldest and murtagh was not kidnapped

Disclaimer: I own nothing but jean

SHE DID WHAT

CHAPTER 1

WHERE ARE YOU GOING???

Jean grab her backpack and started to put her clothes, IPod, notebook, sketchbook, lyrics, music a blanket and some food.

She put her guitar in it's case and left the house. She looked back as she heard her name being called it was her mom " where are you going??"

jean swore and started to run she wouldn't go back not after what they did

_Flashback_

_jean saw her dad digging in the yard __her cat right by him she screamed " what did you do to her" dad just shrugged and said "just found her like that" jean turned around and ran back to the house crying _

_End Flashback_

jean stumbled and fell she saw a flash of black and red light then she saw no more


	2. where am i

Disclaimer: I own nothing but jean

SHE DID WHAT

CHAPTER 2

WHERE AM I

Jean heard voices and looked up "who-who are you "she asked there where two boys one was wearing all black and the other was wearing a tan both had a sword and bow.

They looked at her and the one wearing black asked in a cold voice " we could ask you the same question"

jean bristled " I asked first so your copying me and avoiding the question"

the man in blacked chuckled and said "yes to both"

jean said "well just answer the question "

the man in black said "why should we"

jean got to her feet and said "why should I"

there was no answer so jean turned around and said " now if you do or don't mind I don't care which I will be leaving"

jean started to walk away and heard quick foot steps jean turned around and saw a fist swing towards her.

jean jab it and twisted it tell she was behind his back she held a knife to his throat and growled "move and your friend gets it now give me my stuff"

the man in tan through her stuff to her jean caught it jean asked "where am I"

the man in tan gave her a odd look and said " we're in alagisue" jean was about to answer when she heard a roar the tan man muttered something then jean blacked out


	3. jean learns names

Disclaimer: I do not own eragon or eldest if I did murtagh would get the girl

SHE DID WHAT

CHAPTER 3

JEAN LEARNS NAMES

Jean groaned and sat up the man in tan looked up and walked up and said "I'm eragon and the man the you attacked is murtagh what is your name"

Jean sighed and said "fine since you answered my question I'll answer yours I'm jean and for each question you ask I ask one deal"

eragon smiled and said "deal now what is that thing in the case"

jean laughed and said "it's a guitar know where are we"

eragon said " we are on the edge of the spine and what does a guitar do"

jean said "pass it to me and I'll show you"

eragon gave jean the guitar and she took it out of the cave and started tuning it and she started the song

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause__ you know I'm here for you I'm here foe you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through_

_So far away _

_I wish you were here_

_Before __it's__ too late this could all disappear_

_ Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend _

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause__ you know I'm here for you I'm here foe you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change nothing's gonna change destiny _

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly _

_Yeah ,__ yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da __da__da_

_La da __da__da_

_La da __da__da__da__da__da__da__da_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause__ you know I'm here for you I'm here foe you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through_

" woa that is amazing you're great"

Jean bent her head and said "thanks"

Jean's head went up and she smiled and said "okay what roared right before I passed out"

Eragon said "okay well I don't know if I can trust you so that's the end of the questions" jean sighed and said what's there to eat


	4. HELP

Hi to all my readers I will like to say that I won't be updating the story any time soon because have a lot going on I have to go to doctors and take care of the pets, keep my bed room clean, keep up with school work, work on pitching for softball and keep up with basket ball. I am also going to be more careful with my story and I would just like to say I suck at grammar and I do not mean to make jean a mary-sue and she has lots of probs and you will see them later I would like to say that the next stories that I do will be oneshots or short I hope your not mad .please help me I need a beta reader and I need one of my readers to be my beta because none of my friends read eragon and I need help with the story like what she should be like and how she likes I'm going to make this up to you and do any of you know how to make it so you don't have to log on

Okay on to reviews

**Starbright91:**thanx

**Issylt:** okay I need to change it I bit but that was one of her few friends she doesn't have many because she's weird

**Donstyles: okay this that that a flamer and or are you saying you like my story**

**The crazies are coming: I'll try harder **


	5. sorry need a break

okay i am just going to put this on hold so it will be a llllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggg time before i update so for now it will be under complate and so sorry if i ever miss spell this my bro and i share a laptop and he stopped word coming through or somethings up with this computer 


End file.
